He Left Me, You Found Me
by KILO151998
Summary: He left me, breaking my heart and stepping on the pieces when he told me he didn't love me. He left me for his past love, a woman who is not even alive anymore, who is but a shell of what she once was. Sesshy/Kag. Rating may change. I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Kim: **Okay, nother story. I've got a lot of free time on my hands and I'm hyped up on sugar right now. This is what my brain came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

**He Left Me, You Found Me**

**~o0o~**

He left me, breaking my heart and stepping on the pieces when he told me he didn't love me. He left me for his past love, a woman who is not even alive anymore, who is but a shell of what she once was. I cannot even go to my time anymore to escape the pain I feel in my shattered heart. I cried that first day, wails of agony escaping my chapped lips. Sango never comforted me. She gave up when she saw there was no point. Miroku didn't even try.

I could not be helped. I would not be helped.

**~o0o0o~**

I spotted her through the trees, balanced on the lip of a well and crying like a little child. I stopped and stared at her. 'Why is she crying? Why do I even care?!' She looked up then, her brown eyes dull, full of unspeakable pain and sadness, staring at me like she didn't see me. I take a step towards her but still, she does not move. Her eyes are lifeless and red, the trails of newly dried tears present on her face.

I take another step towards her, watching her glazed eyes to see how she will react. She does nothing. I walk the rest of the way slowly, stopping in front of her. She still does not move. "Why do you cry, Miko?" I ask her in a bored voice though I am sure my eyes betray me. She jumps when I speak to her, looking up and staring into my topaz eyes. I feel something stir inside me when she bursts into a new wave of tears. The need to hurt the one who hurt her so horribly. I kneel to her level and ask again, "Why are you crying?" "Why should I a-a-answer y-you?!" she rasps in a voice that is not hers. "W-why do y-y-you even c-care?!" I growl quietly at the Miko. Her eyes widen in fear as her tears begin to dry, tracks running down both of her ivory cheeks.

I stop immediately for my intention was not to frighten the untrained Miko. "You did not answer my question, Miko." She closes her eyes as new tears begin to form in her dull, dead eyes. She takes a deep breath through her nose and breathes out through her mouth. "I-Inu-Inuyasha."

I growl at the given name of my half-breed brother. 'What had he done to this girl?! Why did I care?!' I cast my gaze on the frightened Miko again and ask, "What did my vile brother do to you?!"

* * *

**Kim: **Short, I know. They always seem so much longer on note book paper. Please Read & Review. Hope you enjoyed 'cuz there's gonna be more where that came from! Well, I'll see ya when I see ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim: **Sooooooo... Chapter Two. I worked hard on it so I hope ya'll enjoy it. Oh, and before I forget: I found some Shichinintai (Band of Seven) quizes that I thought were interesting. Feel free to go on my profile and check them out. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~o0o~**

I stare at the demon before me with sad brown eyes, my mind going into overdrive when he asks what his vile brother did to me. _'Why hasn't he killed me yet?! Why is he acting like he cares?!' _I try to answer him but a lump automatically rises in my throat, effectively stopping my words. He stares at me expectantly, anger showing through the depths of his golden eyes though his face remained stoic. I swallow he lump and try again. "He ditched me for my pre-incarnation to continue hunting Naraku with her."

Shock displays in his eyes and even breaks through his indifferent mask. His eyes meet mine once more and soften before he rises to his feet. "My brother has made a grave mistake in letting you go, Miko. You are more powerful than the one my brother favors." _'Oh my God! did Sesshomaru just give me a compliment?!'_

I look at the demon strangely, his clawed hand extended to help me up. I narrow my eyes at him before taking his hand.

**~o0o0o~**

I extend my hand to help the girl up from her position on the well, she watching me with suspicious yes before accepting the help.

_'It is no wonder I care, the girl was abandoned for another. This is the lowest thing my half-brother has done.' _The girl winces at the simple task of moving, the smell of her blood invading my senses. _'She has not told me the whole truth!'_

"Miko..." I say in a warning tone. "I can smell your blood, do not keep the truth from me!" She looks me in the eyes, her sadness nearly tangible in the surrounding air. "H-he would beat me whenever I did something he thought was wrong. Sango and Miroku did nothing to stop him, they would laugh at my pain. Only Shippo tried to stop him but that would only make him hit me more," she says in a strained whisper. _'Her... her pack abandoned her. They have broken the oldest Inu-Youkai law by committing this act, punishable only by death.'_

"Your old pack has broken an ancient Inu-Youkai law. Death is the only thing permissable. Come, you and your kit are welcome to stay in my Palace. Rin could use a teacher." I look at the Miko and she bows low to me. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-Sama. I will gather my belongings and son from the village." _'The girl will heal. It will take a while but she will,' _I think to myself as she heads back to the village, her blood staining her once pristine shirt.

* * *

**Kim: **Sooooo, what did ya think. Suckish' right? Don't forget to Read & Review. Sayonara! :-{)(Hehe, Mustache smiley).


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim: **First off, I would like to thank those who reviewed: Thank you! Now, Chapter Three. Enjoy! :-{)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~o0o~**

We set out the second I arrived back at the well, a sleeping Shippo nestled safely in my arms and my heavy bag sagging on my shoulders. As I walk my bag bounces slightly, hitting painfully against the lacerations and bruises on my back. I'm certain he can smell the blood leaking from my wounds, the red liquid streaming down my back. Its gotten so bad that even I can smell it. I glance down at my blouse, red stains popping up here and there on the once pristine white. I sigh and look back up, a pair of topaz eyes staring into mine with a barely contained heat as he watches every little move I make. "We will stop here for the night," he says in his stoic voice. "Come, there is a hot spring nearby, I shall help you heal the wounds my wretched brother has caused."

I nod dumbly, following the daiyoukai in something close to a trance. Before too long we reach the spring, me dropping my bag the moment we stop. He looks at me then, his scorching golden eyes seeming to look into my very soul. He starts moving towards me, his eyes still fixed with mine. "Strip," he says in a commanding tone. "I need to see how bad your wounds are."

I do as I'm told, divesting myself of my blood soaked clothing to stand half naked before him. His tawny eyes roam over my still form as he takes in every cut, gash and bruise. His eyes widen ever so slightly, concern entering his golden orbs as he kneels in front of me and places his single hand over a freely bleeding gash on my stomach. I flinch at the pain.

"Your body has truely been through hell and back, young Miko. Your ex-pack shall be punished for their crimes agianst you," says the normally stoic demon lord.

**~o0o0o~**

_'This young girl, this slip of a woman has taken more pain then she deserves.'_

I look over her body once again, claw marks, gashes and bruises covering her arms and torso. _'My brother and his companions shall pay... Kagome, that I swear to you!' _I close my eyes and push a little of my youki into the palm of my hand, allowing it to roam over Kagome's body. She shudders as her body's healed, a light humming coming from my hand.

When I open my eyes once more her body is completely healed, not one scar marring her pale skin. She looks down at herself and twists from side to side to get a better look. "You... You healed me. I owe you now," She says. I shake my head. "You owe me nothing, little one." "No," she says." You healed me so it's only fair that I return the favor!" Before I have a chance to open my mouth she's pushing the left side of my haori down and placing her hands on my shoulder.

She starts chanting, the blue glow of her healing powers surrounding her hands. I can feel my arm slowly growing back, her spiritual power skating over my skin in a delightful burning sensation. A soft moan escapes my lips, her human ears unable to detect it.

In practically no time at all she removes he hands and where there was once nothing, there was an arm, once more connected to my shoulder. I look into her eyes and incline my head, silently thanking her. When she moves to put her bloodied clothes back on I hold up a hand to stop her. Removing my haori I wrap it around her small form to act as a temporary dress. "Sesshomaru-Sama, I can't take your clothing, you need it," she says in a sad tone. I shake my head at the young Miko. "While you are under my protection I will not allow you to prance around in blood stained rags." She nods and thanks me, pulling my haori tighter aroud herself as she does.

_'Poor girl, I will show the kindness I rarely show and help pick up the pieces of your broken heart.'_

* * *

**Kim: **Youki healing, kind of like Reiki healing only with the added benefit of healing at the rate of demons instead of Miko's. Hope ya'll enjoyed this cuz' chapter four might be awhile. Well, as the weirdos say: YEAH! I'M A NARWALL, I'M THE JEDI OF THE SEA!

Yeah I'm a narwall, I'm the Jedi of the sea is not owned by me or anyone else who uses it. it is owned respectively by the TV show "MAD"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on another story. Enjoy!:-)**

* * *

**~o0o~**

We walk back to camp in comfortable silence, the sun slowly setting over the horizon. _'He's being so nice to me,' _I think as I watch the sunset. _'Maybe this is who he really is.' _I glance at the demon walking beside me with a small smile adorning my face. _'I wonder what happened to turn him so cold and hateful. It must've been horrible since he turned out like this.' _I look closer at Sesshomaru, the smile dropping from my face.

_'He looks lonely.'_

I turn my gaze back to the front, a warm breeze blowing from the south. We arrive at our temporary camp in close to five minutes, the sun casting an orange glow across the sky, the clouds a deep purple. I set Shippo down and get to starting a fire and preparing dinner, Sesshomaru eyeing me the entire time.

...

...

...

**-\\o/-**

_I run, blood seeping from a gash on my shoulder and an angry half-demon on my tail. My legs ache with the effort of carrying my body forward but I can't stop. If I do, Inuyasha will only strike me once more. I send a ball of spiritual energy at him and hope to any god that'll listen that it hits._

_I can see camp up ahead, my face breaking into a smile before I'm tackled to the ground, Inuyasha straddling my waist and dragging his sharp claws down my back. I scream when he twists a claw in one of the cuts, his dark laughter ringing throughout the forest._

**-\\o/-**

My eyes shoot open, tears running down my cheeks and my body drenched in sweat. I sit up and look around, Shippo right next to me and Sesshomaru about two feet away, his golden eyes showing slight concern. I give him a weak smile, my body beginning to shake. He can most likely smell the fear in my scent, see the pain in my eyes. He gets to his feet, walking the two feet to me then dropping to my level.

"Miko, there is no need to cry. The half-breed cannot hurt you while you are under my care. I will kill him before he gets the chance." His voice is gentle, soft. I nod as he pulls me into his unarmored chest, my head buried in the crook of his neck and his chin atop my head.

"I shall protect you."

* * *

**Kim: **It took me two weeks to come up with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to Read & Review:-)


End file.
